Stormy Seas
by IceNinjaWarrior
Summary: When strange thunderstorms threaten the town of Haven, Audrey and Nathan investigate. What will happen when an accident caused by the thunderstorms threaten the life of one half of the duo? Includes the song "If You Only Knew" by Shinedown.


The skies above the town of Haven, Maine were cloudy and black. Loud claps of thunder could be heard and bright bolts of lightning could be seen. The rain was heavy and some areas of the town were beginning to flood. Duke Crocker was out in his boat when a wave hit the side. The wave wasn't that big, but it splashed some water into the boat. He turned around at went back to the pier to be safe. After getting off of the pier, he went to the police station and asked if he could talk to Audrey and Nathan.

**Police Station**

"I don't think this thunderstorm is natural," Duke told Nathan, who was sitting in his chair with his arms crossed.

"And we should believe you...why?" Nathan asked him.

"Because it's true, just look outside."

"Um, Nathan, it looks like Duke is telling the truth about the thunderstorm. It looks as though the lightning bolts are looking for something or some_one_. Duke, you need to tell us what you know about these thunderstorms." Audrey told him.

"The thunderstorms started before I came to see you guys, that's all I know." Audrey turned to Nathan and told him that she believed Duke. They walked out of the bullpen and headed to the breakroom.

"Why in the hell do you believe him," Nathan all but screamed at her.

"I believe him because I noticed the storms when they began too."

"Why didn't you tell anyone about this? You could have told me and we would have figured this out just like all our other cases." Audrey got a real bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Ever since she was a little girl, she always hated thunderstorms. The loud claps of thunder scared the crap out of her and the bright flashes of lightning kept her up at night. Nathan noticed the look on her face.

"What's wrong Audrey?"

"Nothing. I have to go out for a while. I'll be back later." She left the station and headed toward the pier. She didn't know exactly what she was looking for, but she had a feeling that any evidence pertaining to the strange thunderstorms would be where it all started.

Nathan shouldn't have let Audrey go by herself. He knew how dangerous the waterfront and the piers were after a storm. He told Duke to leave and then he left.

**Nathan's POV**

I shouldn't have let her go alone. Even though we've only been partners for a short time, I feel as if we've been partners for a long time. I care for Audrey, a _lot_. I think I might even love her. The last girl I loved, Hannah, her dad didn't know about us. Audrey and I ran into her on a case not too long ago. Audrey's a lot different than Hannah. If I wanted to find Audrey before she did something stupid, I would have to work fast. I made it to the waterfront, but saw no sign of Audrey.

_If you only knew  
I'm hanging by a thread  
The web I spin for you  
If you only knew  
I'd sacrifice my beating heart  
Before I lose you_

I figured that she had to be around here somewhere. Meanwhile...

**Audrey's POV**

My head felt like it was going to explode. My lungs felt heavy and I immediately recognized that I was underwater. I was drowning and there was no way I could contact Nathan for help.

_If I drown tonight  
Bring me back to life  
Breathe your life in me  
The only thing that I still believe in is you_

I wasn't really planning on dying today, but apparently that's what is going to happen. I kept splashing around in the water, hoping someone would see me. I slowly started sinking, when someone grabbed my arm.

**Nathan's POV**

I saw someone splashing in the water. Oh hell, she must have fallen into the water. If I didn't get her out of there, she would die. I jumped into the water and swam out to her. She started to sink beneath the water, so I grabbed her quickly and started to swim back to shore. When we were on dry land, she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," I replied back. Suddenly I felt a sensation on my mouth. After a few seconds, it was gone.

"Thanks for saving me," she said.

"No problem." I carried her to my truck and drove her to the hospital to get checked out. A few hours later, we were both in her hotel room looking over reports and photos looking for anything strange. The whole case was strange. At first this seemed like an innocent enough storm, but then the lightning was getting to be more frequent. The thunder and the rain seemed to stop, but I could still see the lightning. Audrey got up and told me that she was going to get into her pajamas so that she would be more comfortable if she was going to keep staring at the photos of the storm. When she came back, I wasn't expecting her bedtime attire to be so...hot. She was wearing a black negligee and a red silk robe over it. She came back into the room and sat in her seat. I looked at her and she noticed so she turned to look at me.

"What are you looking at Nathan?"

"Nothing, can we just get back to the photos and the reports?"

"You were looking at me and my bedroom attire, weren't you?" she asked me in an accusatory tone.

"Yes, I was and before you yell at me for doing that, that negligee looks cute on you."

"T-thank y-you," she stammered back. Before we knew it, it was around 1:00 in the morning and we still hadn't slept. I keep having this strange feeling when I look at Audrey. It's almost as if I'm in love with her and I'm afraid to do anything about it. I made up my mind. I was going to tell her how I felt. It didn't matter what Duke told me about not being a 'real boy,' I was going to tell my partner that I loved her. Audrey got up out of her seat again.

"It's late Nathan, we should get some sleep."

"Maybe I should stay here and see if we missed anything in the photos while you get some sleep."

"Maybe we both should get some sleep."

"Maybe we should."

"What aren't you telling me? First you jump into the water to save me from drowning when you very well could have drowned yourself and then you tell me that my pajamas look cute on me. What aren't you telling me?"

"I-I-"

"You what, just tell me so we can get some sleep."

"I love you Audrey Parker, I love you."

"Why didn't you just tell me that when you rescued me?"

"Because I didn't know you felt the same way." I closed the distance between her and I.

**3rd Person POV-7:00 A.M.  
**

Audrey was laying in bed with Nathan's arms wrapped around her waist. Her head was on his chest and their legs were intertwined.

"We still have to figure out what the lightning is searching for," Nathan said.

"Or who," Audrey said, turning her body to face Nathan's.

"We should get ready then, if we're going to find whatever or whoever is doing this. I bet my dad has tried my place already."

"Probably. Should we tell him about us?"

"If you want to, babe."

"Let's just focus on this case and then I'll make up my mind about that later, ok?"

"Ok and good idea as always. I like the way you think about work."

"I like the way we catch the bad guys."

**Police Station**

"Hello, dad, did you find anything on our case?"

"Not yet, did you?"

"All we know is the lightning is searching for something or someone."

"You don't have much then." It took all of Nathan's willpower not to give his father a sarcastic reply. Just then, Audrey walked into Chief Wuornos's office. Nathan looked at her with a slight smile on his face, as not to give their relationship away to his father.

"Nathan, remember our first case together?"

"You mean the one with Marion Caldwell?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"You don't think she's back, do you?"

"I don't know, but that would explain the weird lightning."

"And the fact that you fell in the water is reminiscent of our first case too."

"Yeah, but this time I didn't wake up naked in someone's bed." He smiled at her and she smiled back. Their smiles were not lost on Chief Wuornos's face. Now he figured out that something was different between his son and his son's partner. He was going to wait to press the issue though.

"Maybe we should go talk to Marion," Audrey suggested.

"Yeah," Nathan agreed.

**Marion Caldwell's house**

"Marion, this is Officers Nathan Wuornos and Audrey Parker with the Haven PD, we've met before." He was met with no answer. "Ms. Caldwell, we need to speak with you." Suddenly Audrey heard something coming from the upstairs of the house. She ran up there to investigate. When she got to the top of the stairs, she saw Marion standing there with a sinister look on her face.

"Marion, we just want to talk about the strange lightning that's been going on."

"The time for talk is over now Officer Parker. I'm the one who has been causing this strange weather, just like when we first met."

"Why?"

"Because I was angry at you and your partner for what you did to me."

"We were doing our jobs Marion."

"The hell you were." Suddenly a blast of lightning struck and the force of the blast threw Audrey down the stairs. Nathan ran and caught his partner/girlfriend in his arms before she hit the landing. He put her down and began to talk to Marion.

"Marion, you need to stop this."

"Why should I?"

"Because you almost killed Audrey, twice."

"Why twice?"

"The first time she slipped into the water and it was caused by rain which was caused by your storms," he screamed.

"Fine, you caught me. Guilty as charged."

"Marion Caldwell you are under arrest for the attempted murder of a police officer." An officer that had just shown up took her away and led her to the police car.

"Are you ok Audrey?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to you and your quick thinking."

"Well I couldn't let you hit your head, now could I?"

"No, you could not. So now what? The case is over, all that's left is to tell your dad about us."

"He knows."

"He knows? How?"

"I think he saw it when we were in his office earlier."

"So what, we invite him to dinner to talk about it?"

"No."

"Ok, so what do you want to do?"

"Go home, sit back, relax, hope my beautiful girlfriend will join me, and that's about it."

"What exactly am I joining you for?"

"Dinner, maybe a movie, I don't know, depends where we get after dinner."

"Nathan Wuornos, are you implying that something is going to happen after dinner?"

"Maybe, if you want it to."

"Maybe I do."

**Nathan's house-After dinner**

"I was surprised we even made it to or even _through _dinner," Audrey said in mock shock.

"Why?"

"I thought we would've skipped dinner altogether and went straight to "dessert."

"Well dinner's over, what are we waiting for?"

"I don't know," Audrey said, her voice low and seductive. Nathan cupped her cheeks in his hands and leaned forward and kissed her. When he kissed her, she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms were around her waist. Right now they were probably the happiest couple in Haven.

"Just one question Audrey," he asked with a husky voice, "if you got pregnant, who's going to do your job?"

"Me, up until about 6 months and then you." She was confused. Why was he talking about children? When she was young, she always knew that she would grow up, meet a man, and have children. She just didn't think it would be this soon. He saw the look on her face.

"I know you want children Audrey, I can see it in your eyes. Plus, I've always wanted a little boy."

"Me too. Girls are a pain as they get older, especially in the teens."

"Yeah." So, after their conversation, it wasn't much of a shock to them that in the next two months, everything changed.

**Two months later**

"Nathan," Audrey called from the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"You might want to come and take a look at this."

"What is it?" he asked coming into the bathroom.

"This," she held up a positive pregnancy test and gave it to him.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"How far along are you?"

"Well the doctor said around two months."

"Did the doctor say anything about the baby having my condition?"

"I don't think she'll be able to tell until it's born."

**One month later**

Audrey came into the police station to get some paperwork because she was so bored at home. Nathan had decided that, in order to keep Audrey and their unborn child safe, she would take an early maternity leave at 3 months instead of 6. She wasn't very happy about that, but agreed in order to keep him happy. She sat down at her desk briefly. She grabbed a pen and a notepad and wrote a note to Nathan. It said:

"Nathan,

I went to the doctor and she said that we are having twins. She can't tell the genders just yet, but I can't believe we're having twins.

Love, Audrey."

She put the note on his desk, grabbed her paperwork, said goodbye to Chief Wuornos, and left. When Nathan got back to the office, he found the note. He picked it up and read it. His mouth curled up in a smile. He packed up his stuff, said goodbye to his father, and left. The next few months of Audrey's pregnancy went well. The next time she had a doctor's appointment, he went. He just wanted to see the picture of his children and how much they were maturing in their mommy's tummy.

**About 6 months later**

At around 9 months pregnant with twin boys, Officer-Agent Audrey Parker was exhausted and so was her partner and father of her children. Suddenly she felt a twinge in her stomach and felt some liquid on her leg. She knew it was time to give birth. She told Nathan to get her to the hospital and at around 9:17 A.M. Dustin Eli Wuornos was born and at around 9:19 A.M. Dwight David Wuornos was born. Both were healthy baby boys. She held Dustin and Nathan held Dwight. A couple days later, Audrey and the twins were able to come home. Seeing as his truck wasn't made to support a baby, let alone two, he bought a brand new four-door, black, Mazda 6. Audrey thought about bringing the twins into the station to show the Chief his grandsons, but Nathan wanted to wait a little bit. Nathan already knew that he wasn't introducing his sons to Duke, but Audrey thought it was a good idea to show the boys to Duke anyway. When Audrey finally walked into the police station with both boys in tow, Nathan's eyes lit up and the corners of his mouth went up in a smile. He remembered the one talk that he and his father had right before Audrey walked in. He walked up to Audrey, grabbed the little box out of his pocket, and got down on one knee. Then he spoke those words that he'd rehearsed before she'd walked in.

"Audrey, I've loved you since we met. Even though when we met, I pulled my gun on you and in our second case, I let you get cocooned by a blanket and we almost got electrocuted in a school. In our third case, you had to watch as I brought a lighter to my arm and burn my flesh, I'm sorry Audrey. In our fourth case, our dinner got interrupted by Duke, I'm sorry Audrey. Will you do the honors of becoming my wife, Audrey Parker?"

"Yes." They planned their wedding in record time. It was a family-only affair. The boys were dressed in tuxedo onesies with little red bowties and they were their daddy's best men. Audrey had no maid of honor or bridesmaids and Nathan only had his sons on his side of the altar. After the wedding, the Chief came over to their apartment for dinner, since they decided not to have a reception. It was a silent little dinner. They had decided that they would both remain partners and the twins would stay in their office when they were out on a case. Audrey and Nathan's lives were definitely going to be more interesting with their twin boys.

_If you only knew _  
_ I'm hanging by a thread _  
_ The web I spin for you _  
_ If you only knew _  
_ I'd sacrifice my beating _  
_ Heart before I lose you _  
_ I still hold onto the letters _  
_ You returned _  
_ I swear I've lived and learned _

_It's 4:03 and I can't sleep _  
_ Without you next to me I _  
_ Toss and turn like the sea _  
_ If I drown tonight, bring me _  
_ Back to life _  
_ Breathe your breath in me _  
_ The only thing that I still believe _  
_ In is you, if you only knew _

_ If you only knew _  
_ How many times I counted _  
_ All the words that went wrong _  
_ If you only knew _  
_ How I refuse to let you go, _  
_ Even when you're gone _  
_ I don't regret any days I _  
_ Spent, nights we shared, _  
_ Or letters that I sent _

_ If you only knew _  
_ I still hold onto the letters _  
_ You returned _  
_ You help me live and learn _


End file.
